1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode and an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known electrochemical devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries. These electrochemical devices are required to provide safety in high-temperature environments. For preventing increase in temperature of the device, there are known devices in which an endothermic material is contained in an active material layer (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2001-273885, 10-64549, and 11-233150, and Japanese Patent Application Republished No. 2002-41422).